


Getting Married Today

by Lilly_Shiba_01



Series: Klaine One-Shots [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 15:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12015444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_Shiba_01/pseuds/Lilly_Shiba_01
Summary: Wie 4x14 "I Do" hätte ausgesehen, wenn einige Dinge anderes gelaufen wären.





	Getting Married Today

**Author's Note:**

> Die Geschichte habe ich eigentlich für meine beste Freundin Sabrina geschrieben und mich dann dazu entschieden, sie auch hier zu posten. Viel Spaß und über Kommentare freue ich mich immer. Der Titel kommt von dem Song "(Not) Gettig Married Today" aus dem Musical "Company".

So hatte Kurt sich nicht den Valentinstag vorgestellt. Zu mindestens hätte er nicht gedacht, dass bei der Hochzeit seiner ehemaligen Lehrer sein würde, gemeinsam mit seinem Exfreund, mit dem er kurz zuvor noch rumgemacht hatte, während er in einer Beziehung in New York ist.  
„Glaubst du, wir hätten irgendwann geheiratet, wenn wir uns nicht getrennt hätten?“, fragte Blaine ihn leise, während sie darauf warteten, dass die Hochzeit anfing.  
„Bestimmt, aber anscheinend wollte es das Schicksal nicht.“, antwortete Kurt.  
„Vielleicht hätten wir einfach das Schicksal selbst in die Hand nehmen sollen als wir noch die Chance dazu hatten.“  
„Was meinst du damit?“ Kurt sah vom Altar zu Blaine. Eigentlich mochte Kurt Hochzeiten, solange sie nicht am Valentinstag standfanden. Solche Hochzeiten waren zum Scheitern verurteilt.  
„Na, dass wir wie Finn und Rachel heiraten sollen, als du noch hier in Lima warst.“  
„Finn und Rachel haben aber damals nicht geheiratet, falls du es vergessen hast. Und auf dem Weg zur Hochzeit hatte Quinn ihren Unfall! War dir ein Unfall nicht genug? Hätte jemand sterben sollen? Hinzukommt, dass wir damals noch nicht mal verlobt waren und Gleichgeschlechtliche Hochzeiten waren damals noch nicht erlaubt.“ Auch wenn er etwas harsch klang, so hatte er damals oft Nächtelang wach gelegen und sich gefragt, ob es etwas geändert hätte, wären er und Blaine verlobt, wenn nicht sogar verheiratet gewesen. Aber das waren nur Was wäre wenn…`s, Dinge die man nicht ändern konnte. Sie waren aber damals nur zusammen gewesen und Blaine hatte ihn betrogen. Daran konnte man nichts ändern.  
Alle waren geschockt gewesen, als Sue ihnen erzählt hatte, dass Emma die Kirche verlassen hatte. Kurt hatte innerlich ausgeatmet, da er schon fast wusste, dass irgendwas passieren würde. Irgendwann war Santana zurück in die Kirche geschickt worden, um Will zu fragen, was nun mit dem Empfang sei, da Emmas Eltern ja dafür bezahlt hatten. Während sie das tat wollten weder Kurt noch Blaine in der Kälte stehen, wie viele der Gäste, weswegen sie sich in Kurts Wagen setzten und sich aufwärmten.  
„Ich glaube es hätte etwas geändert.“, sagte Kurt irgendwann als die Stille zwischen den beiden kaum noch erträglich wurde. „Wenn wir verlobt gewesen wären. Ich glaube, du hättest mich dann vielleicht nicht betrogen.“  
Blaine sah zu Kurt rüber. „Wir hätten nicht verlobt sein müssen, wir hätten einfach nur mehr Zeit füreinander finden müssen. Besser gesagt du.“  
„Das weiß ich. Und der Grund wieso ich so abweisend war, war nicht der, dass ich dir nicht verziehen hatte, was nur anfangs der Grund war. Der Grund war, dass ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen konnte. Ich hatte …“  
Blaine griff nach Kurts Hand, die auf dem Lenkrad ruhte. „Kurt, du darfst dir keine Schuld geben. Zu mindestens nicht die alleinige. Wir beide haben Fehler gemacht. Falls es dir hilft…“  
Blaine kam nicht weiter, da Kurt plötzlich seine Lippen auf die von Blaine drückte. Kurt lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Blaine.  
„Manchmal wünschte ich, dass wir noch zusammen wären, aber ich habe Adam in New York und …“ Blaine küsste Kurt. Der Kuss war aufdringlicher als der zuvor.  
„Vergiss Adam für eine Sekunde. Du bist hier in Lima. Hier bei mir und mehr zählt nicht.“  
Kurt schlug seine Augen auf und rutschte etwas von Blaine weg. „Du schlägst vor, ich soll einfach Adam vergessen? Ich denke, dass wäre nicht so gut. Ich will nicht etwas tun, was wir später bereuen.“  
Blaine sah Kurt in die Augen und fragte: „Was könnte schon schlimmes passieren?“  
Stunden später lagen beide erschöpft in einem Zimmer in dem Hotel, in dem der Empfang von Will und Emmas Nicht Hochzeit stattgefunden hatte. Blaine rollte sich auf die Seite und sah Kurt an, der die Zimmerdecke beäugte.  
„Verstehst du nun, was ich mit bereuen meinte?“, fragte Kurt ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden. Aus seinem Augenwinkel hatte er gesehen, wie Blaine sich zu ihm drehte.  
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich meine, wir hatten einen angenehmen Abend, guten Sex, also nein, ich verstehe nicht, was man bereuen könnte.“ Blaine beugte sich über Kurt und küsste ihn.  
„Blaine, wir haben geheiratet. Ich glaube, dass zählt.“  
„Und dennoch liebe ich dich und werde dich nie wieder gehen lassen.“  
„Ich liebe dich auch, dennoch sollten es wir den anderen sagen bevor Tina mehr als nur deine Brust mit Salbe einreibt.“, sagte Kurt leicht lachend und küsste Blaine zurück, während er an sein Gespräch mit der Asiatin zurück dachte. Sie hatte mit einigen Dingen recht gehabt, wie dass er Blaine nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte und dass Blaine eine „leicht muskulöse“ Brust hat. Ihre Worte, nicht seine.  
„TINA HAT WAS???“  
A/N: Ich weiß, dass die Gleichgeschlechtliche Ehe in Ohio erst im Sommer 2015 erlaubt wurde, während diese Geschichte Februar 2013 spielt. Es interesiert aber niemanden solange es ein Klaine happy End gibt, oder?


End file.
